Arigatou Minna
by CamilaSF
Summary: Eu ouvia meus nakamas chamando meu nome...mas eu apenas pude sussurrar duas palavras antes...da escuridão me tomar...estava cansada...talvez agora possa me tornar uma estrela (Fanfic postada também no Nyah fanfiction e AS. Minhas contas lá são CamilaSF e Sweet-Little-Dhampir ,Então não é plagio.)


_Me lembro que mamãe me contava varias historias...das mais diversas e dos mais ricos temas ,eu amava,ouvir a doce e melodiosa voz da mamãe entoando as frases me fazendo mergulhar em diversos mundos maravilhosos...mas as historias que mas prendiam minha atenção era sobre as estrelas,elas são pequenas,pequeninas,umas com uma brilho forte outras com um fraco,mas charmoso,brilho...cada uma com seu esplendor e me esqueci de que quando perguntei mamãe de onde surgiam as estrelas...eu me lembro como se fosse hoje escutando ela novamente...As estrelas já foram pessoas,sejam crianças,adultos,ou senhores de mais idade,mas o que todos tinham em comum era...um coração puro,muitas vezes sofrido e cheio de cicatrizes mas que nunca deixaram de ser puros...e hoje eu me pergunto um dia eu poderei me transformar em uma estrela ?_

_Me lembro que mamãe me contava varias historias...das mais diversas e dos mais ricos temas...eu amava,ouvir a doce e melodiosa voz da mamãe entoando as frases me fazendo mergulhar em diversos mundos maravilhosos...mas as historias que mas prendiam minha atenção era sobre as estrelas,elas são pequenas,pequeninas,umas com uma brilho forte outras com um fraco,mas charmoso,brilho...cada uma com seu esplendor e encanto._

_Nunca me esqueci de que quando perguntei mamãe de onde surgiam as estrelas...eu me lembro como se fosse hoje escutando ela novamente...As estrelas já foram pessoas,sejam crianças,adultos,ou senhores de mais idade,mas o que todos tinham em comum era...um coração puro,muitas vezes sofrido e cheio de cicatrizes mas que nunca deixaram de ser puros...e hoje eu me pergunto um dia eu poderei me transformar em uma estrela ?_

**~~~~~~~ \\ ~~~~~~~~~ \\ ~~~~~~~~~ \\ ~~~~~~~~~**

Agora olho de cima do mercúrios,ouvindo escutando os poderosos rugidos dos mais de 10000 que vinham em direção ao local dos grandes jogos mágicos,o local já começava a se formar um caos pessoas corriam tentando fugir... Fugir...uma palavra pequena com um peso e carga que mudam o seu caminho,era o que uma parte de mim queria fazer,mas eu estava decidida,estava cansada de fugir,me esconder,de ser protegida.

Eu havia visto nos olhos da minha eu do futuro...dor...medo...mas também vi esperança,esperança que ela depositou em mim e eu não deixaria acontecer que o futuro dos meus nakamas acabasse nesse fático dia.

Eu sabia havia chegado a hora...de um novo futuro,onde apreenderemos com os erros do passado...para podermos acertar o futuro.

Eu vi...Meu nakamas eles brilhavam em sua força tentando lutar e combater alguns dos dragões que haviam chegado trazendo dor e destruição.

_**Erza...Natsu...Gray...Wendy...Mira...Levy...Juvia...Laxus...Gajeel...**_

_**Elfman...Raijinshu...**_

Meus nakamas eu faria aquilo por vocês...Sim...Ao contrario,ou talvez não, do que Rogue-san do futuro havia dito eu iria abrir sim o portal...mas também iria selá-lo.

Não consegui segurar algumas lagrimas que escaparam e escorreram pelo meu rosto,ao ver Natsu,Gray e Laxus serem jogados longe por um dos dragões.

Respirando fundo peguei as minhas chaves...As 12 chaves do Zodíaco,mais o Serpentarius...Yukino que havia ficado descansando na enfermaria, havia pedido para cuidar delas pois tinha um pressentimento ruim sobre o dia de hoje...doce Yukino,acredito que se tivessimos tido tempo de conversarmos e nos conhecido poderíamos ter sido grandes amigas.

Eu não sabia as palavras certas nem nada do tipo...apenas me lembrei de uma canção que minha mãe costumava a cantar para mim...e eu simplesmente cantei

**Koko ni iru yo**

**Yami no meiro demo**

_(Estarei aqui_

_Mesmo no labirinto da escuridão)_

**Koe kakeai**

**Mae ni susumou yo**

_(Vamos seguindo em frente_

_Conversando_)

**Mejirushi sae mienai michi**

**Dakedo nakama ga iru**

_(Neste caminho que não tem nenhuma referencia_

_Mas temos amigos)_

**Akari yori mo kagayaiteru**

**Kimi no hitomi ga aru**

_(E tem os seus olhos_

_Que brilham mais que a luz)_

**We're the stars hitori hitotsu no hoshi wo daki**

**Bokura wa aruiteru**

_(Nos somos as estrelas,cada um abraçando uma estrela_

_E seguindo em frente)_

**Te to te tsunaidara seizai ni narune**

**Terasou mirai no hate made mo**

_(E seguindo em frente_

_Se juntarmos as mãos,nos tornaremos um signo_

_**I believe...**_

_**(Eu acredito)**_

_**E todos, mesmo em meio a batalha podiam jurar escutar a doce canção que era cantada pela Maga celestial**_

Minhas chaves responderam a canção com um pulsar e começaram a brilhar...eu sentia a minha magia se extinguindo rapidamente formando o selo, assim como vi a marca na minha mão começar a desaparecer transformando em magia...sabia que meu corpo seguiria o mesmo caminho, desaparecendo como em um sonho...minha visão se embaçava, eu ouvia meus nakamas chamando meu nome...mas eu apenas pude sussurrar duas palavras antes da escuridão me tomar...estava cansada...talvez agora possa me tornar uma estrela

– _**Arigatou minna**_

_**Arigatou por serem a minha família, por me darem tantas alegrias, por curarem minhas feridas...simplesmente arigatou por me amarem**_


End file.
